DxD Fantasy – ¿A Sheep or Wolf?
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Weiss y compañía realmente no esperaban que detrás de esa adorable Hunter come-galletas, había una bestia insaciable que hacia preguntarse si ella en verdad había recibido una bendición o una maldición. Para su suerte o desgracia, ellas ahora eran equipo y tenían que lidiar con ello. RubyOPxHarem. (Advertencia del Lemon y Futa en el futuro).


**DxD Fantasy – ¿A Sheep or Wolf?**

No me pertenece RWBY, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

**Capitulo 1**

Una fría noche en las tierras del norte no era para nada extraña. Tampoco lo era que sus residentes decidieran pasar la velada bajo el cobijo de una posada o taberna, bebiendo junto a alguna chimenea o escuchando alguna canción. Así mismo, tampoco era raro que algún Hunter decidiera usar uno de esos lugares como alojamiento o punto de reunión para una próxima misión.

Ese era el caso de no solo una, sino tres Hunters que encontraban reunidas en una esquina de la taberna más concurrida de un cierto pueblo en las montañas, que fácilmente podría decirse que estaba en medio de la nada.

El grupo constaba de tres jóvenes que delataban con notoriedad que no eran de esos lares. La primera de ellas era un joven vestida con una armadura naranja, de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules. Su nombre era Jeanne Arc y la espada que guardaba en su cintura, junto con su seria expresión eran para dejar en claro que era mejor que ningún idiota se metiera con ella o sus amigas.

La segunda presente era una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules, un tanto menor que sus compañeras, delatándose no solo por su escasa altura, sino por su atuendo que rayaba en lo infantil. Vestía con una capa y sombrero azules como si fuera una bruja, pero al mismo contaba con un ropaje claro semejante a un uniforme escolar ingles. Su nombre era Le Fay Pendragon y si bien no se denotaba agresiva como sus compañeras, un pequeño Golem flotaba a su alrededor para dejar en claro que ella tenía sus propias defensas.

La última, pero no menos importante era la líder del grupo. Weiss Schnee. Una chica cuya piel era tan blanca como su cabello. Poseía un porte y vestimenta cual princesa, mas su fuerte expresión y cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo dejaban en claro que no era solo una cara bonita. Ella vestía un vestido blanco y portaba un estoque en su cintura. Su atención estaba en un mapa que tenía desplegado en la mesa, en donde estaba plenamente señalado un lugar entre las montañas.

-Dicen que el clima estará despejado para mañana, así que no hay razón para que vayamos al túmulo apenas amanezca-explico Jeanne, a lo que asintieron sus compañeras.

-En efecto. Solo hay algo que me inquieta-comento Weiss ante la curiosidad de las otras dos. –El lugar al que iremos es bastante cerrado, lo que limitara enormemente el poder de ataque de Le Fay. El riesgo de fuego cruzado es palpable y ni se diga de usar a su Golem.

-Cielos, eso es verdad. No hay forma de saber si esas ruinas aguantaran el peso de Gogmy o si siquiera podrá moverse por ellas-comento la rubia.

-Se que ella todavía cuenta con hechizos que le hacen esencial en el viaje, pero me preocupa lo que refiere a su protección. No nos permitir que una de nosotras se quede atrás contigo y bajemos el poder de nuestra vanguardia. Si las cosas son como espero, nos estaremos enfrentando a hordas de Draug y tenemos que estar bien en ambos frentes.

-Comprendo. ¿Sugieres entonces que busquemos otro miembro?-pregunto Jeanne.

-Eso temo. Podríamos ir solo nosotras, pero tendríamos que hacer nuestro avance lento para estar al pendiente de las amenazas, pero ya saben que eso no es conveniente.

-Así es. No es para nada sano permanecer mucho tiempo dentro de un túmulo-añadió Le Fay.

-En ese caso que hacemos. ¿Pongo la solicitud en el tablero de la taberna y esperamos a que alguien la tome de aquí a la mañana? ¿O hago la invitación abierta a todos los presentes?-dijo Jeanne.

-No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de a dónde vamos. Resulta mejor toma a alguien que creamos adecuado para el trabajo y convencerlo de trabajar con nosotras-dijo Weiss.

-Difícilmente tendremos suerte en un lugar como este.

-No lo creo. Solo mira-dijo la peliblanca señalando hacia la cartelera de misiones de la taberna.

Allí podía observarse a una joven pelinegra de baja altura, que se encontraba revisando los diferentes pedidos que estaban publicados. El tablero estaba configurado para que solo los Hunter tuvieran acceso a la información que se publicaba en el mismo, así que no había porque asumir que ella era una civil que solo estaba curioseando. Ella debía ser una Hunter yal y como ellas.

El género de la joven no estaba en discusión, pues a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, denotaba rasgos claramente femeninos. Ella además vestía con un atuendo propio para una cazadora, el cual estaba compuesto por una blusa manga larga de color negro, una falda de igual color con volantes rojos, medias de igual tonos y un par de botas de combate. Todo acompañado con una capa roja con una rosa blanca como emblema.

Weiss sabía que no podía ser criticona en lo que refería a la edad de la chica en cuestión, pues Le Fay tenía la misma edad que ella aparentaba. Si esa chica tenía una licencia de Hunter consigo, su nivel de habilidad entonces debía ser por lo menos decente y adecuado para el emprendimiento que ellas tenían entre manos. Por ello decidió que ella seria a quien elegiría como compañera temporal.

La Schnee entonces pidió a Jeanne que le trajera a la mesa, pues su decisión no hacia prescindible una pequeña entrevista laboral que les dijera con quien estarían lidiando.

-Tu-dijo la rubia para llamar la atención de la pelinegra, que además poseía unos curiosos ojos plateados.

La mencionada vio a ambos lados antes de señalarse a sí misma en señal de que si estaban hablando con ella.

-Así es. ¿Tienes un momento? Mis amigas y yo te tenemos una oferta de trabajo.

-Esto…. Yo ya tengo uno…-intento excusarse la pelinegra, mas de todas fue arrastrada por la ojiazul hasta su mesa, donde fue sentada. Como era de esperarse, el ser abruptamente rodeada por desconocidas no fue grato para la joven, quien rápidamente se encorvo y trago con nerviosismo ante la mirada de aquella chicas, especialmente la de chica con la cicatriz.

-Disculpa lo agresivo de nuestra invitación, pero una vez que escuches nuestra propuesta, agradecerás el haber sido escogida-comento la Schnee.

-¿P-para qué?

-Para una exploración por supuesto.

-Necesitamos otra cabeza para nuestra misión y pareces que eres un buen material-dijo Jeanne. -¿Eres una Hunter, no?

-S-si-dijo la pelinegra enseñando un cinturón en cadera, en donde evidenciaba un Códec oficial del Gremio Hunter. –A-aunque…. yo ya tengo una misión.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Nada extraordinario. Alguien vio un grupo de Orcos y mandaron a exterminarlo.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué asumirías una misión como esa?-interrumpió Weiss.

-La paga no está mal y la ubicación del avistamiento no fue lejos, así que puedo hacerla y regresar por otra.

-No creo que me hayas entendido. ¿Por qué tu, una mujer, siquiera pensaría en enfrentar a esas viciosas criaturas? ¿Acaso no sabes que son unos cerdos en más de un sentido?

-L-lo tengo presente, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya peleado contra ellos en varias ocasiones.

-¿Puedo ver tu registro de misiones?

-¿Eh?

-No creo que te moleste mostrar lo diestra que eres, ¿verdad? Es elemental para un Hunter mostrar a sus empleadores la experiencia que tiene cumpliendo trabajos.

-C-cierto, pero…..

-Entonces pensare que mientes y realmente eres una farsante.

-¡No, no! ¡S-soy una Hunter de verdad!-dijo la pelinegra para soltar el Códec de su cinturón y usarlo para acceder a sus estadísticas como Hunter registrada. Tras operar ciertas opciones a las que solo ella podía acceder como dueña del mecanismo, la chica de ojos plateados extendió una lista holográfica que podía ser vista por las otras presentes.

Le Fay y Jeanne soltaron un vocablos de asombro ante la larga lista que mostraba la pelinegra en su Códec, mas Weiss fue menos impresionable, dado que ella se molesto en verificar la naturaleza de cada misión. Una de sus cejas inevitablemente se alzo al notar que había una alta tasa de repetición en las peticiones, que si bien varían algunos factores, al final eran lo mismo.

-"Caza 10 Conejos del Bosque"x8. "Reúne 5 cuernos de Conejos Venado"x6. "Mata 20 Conejos Vorpales"x3. ¡"Caza una Liebre de la Noche"x10! ¿Tu acaso tiene algo con los conejos o qué?-dijo Weiss en un reclamo que no sabía explicar muy bien.

Los primeros seres eran criaturas de poca monta que era el aperitivo de incluso los explorares novatos, pero los últimos no eran monstruos exactamente comunes o fáciles de manejar. Los Conejos Vorpales eran conocidos por matar a cientos de Hunter que se confiaron de sus armaduras y murieron atravesados por su cuerno. Las Liebres de la Noche en cambio eran terriblemente difíciles de encontrar y aun haciéndolo, había que lidiar con su pelo inusualmente venenoso.

-Esto…. M-me gustan los conejos-dijo la pelinegra con la mirada baja, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-No sé si quiera saber el porqué-comento la Schnee, imaginado que la chica era alguna especie de fan enfermiza que le gustaba matar lo que adoraba.

-No tienes que ser tan dura con la pobre-comento Jeanne. –En realidad los conejos son un objetivo muy solicitado por los granjeros. No tienes idea de la plaga que ellos son para los cultivos. No hay ningún mal en que alguien tome especial atención de ellos-dijo la rubia mostrando grima, cosa que Weiss comprendió bien, pues compañera veía precisamente de una granja. –Además, si te fijas bien. Ocurre lo mismo con las otras misiones que ella ha hecho.

Weiss entonces noto como otras criaturas habían sufrido el mismo destino que los conejos.

-"Mata una manada de los Lobos Sable"x3. "Caza 15 Aves Rompe-cráneos"x2. ¿"Recolecta 5 caparazones de Cucarachas Nocturna" x1?-dijo la peliblanca, expresando curiosidad en esta última, pues era la única que no había hecho más de una vez.

-N-no me gustan los bichos-explico la pelinegra.

"Mata un Jabalí de Batalla"x5. "Decima un escondite de Goblins"x6. "Aniquila 6 Beowulfs"x 7. "Subyuga 4 Orcos"x5. Había una cuantas misiones más en la lista, pero Weiss ya había visto suficiente para saber que la pelinegra no era una mentirosa, sino más bien alguien demasiado humilde. Ella no solo había cazado a cada unos de esos monstruos, sino que incluso lo había hecho sin ninguna asistencia. Su Códec así lo indicaba. Estos dispositivos eran muy sensibles en cuanto a saber sobre los logros de su portador y esos números no podían ser hechos con la ayuda de alguien más, sin arriesgarse a ser expuesto por fraude.

-Supongo entonces que eres una Hunter del tipo Extermino, ¿no?

-A-algo así.

-¿Solo por gusto o tienes algún motivo en especifico?

-S-supongo que es lo que se me da y me resulta más productivo.

-Una pregunta-interrumpió Le Fay. –Disculpa mi indiscreción, pero dado que veo has cazado Liebres Nocturnas, me inclino a preguntarte si de casualidad cuenta con pieles de ellos.

-Oh, sí. Creo que tengo un par guardadas-dijo la pelinegra usando su Códec para invocar el objeto guardado en su inventario. -Ten-dijo facilitando dos pliegues de piel felpuda de color oscura.

-¡Eh! ¿Me las vas a entregar sin ninguna compensación?

-No importa. Ya obtuve lo que quería de esas criaturas y realmente tengo muchos objetos que son un estorbo.

-¿Si quieras sabes en cuanto se cotiza un mero pliegue de piel como ese?-pregunto Weiss en un tono de incredulidad.

-No realmente.

Weiss respiro hondo y mantuvo la calma. Tenía en frente a una idiota. Una de esas que se había metido en el negocio Hunter sin saber ni la mitad de las cosas que debían conocer para no ser devorados por el cruel mundo que los humanos habían hecho para sí mismos. Sin embargo, eso no era del todo malo, pues ella era del tipo de idiotas que al menos servían para algo. Tenía habilidad y coraje, cosas que perfectamente podían ser explotadas por alguien con cerebro como su persona. No siquiera la primera vez que haría algo así, pues en realidad ella había engatusado a sus compañeras para que le siguieran.

Jeanne era una chica de campo. Una miembro de una numerosa familia, cuyas ansias por sobresalir eran iguales a la ingenuidad que tenía sobre el mundo. Suerte que la Schnee le encontró y descubrió antes de que alguien más codicioso lo hiciera y usara la grandiosa habilidad que tenía. Ella podía crear Espadas Sagradas a su antojo y darles las formas y elementos que estuvieran en su imaginación. Ella dejaba obsoletos a muchos herreros y exorcistas, por lo que irónicamente contribuía mucho en la economía del grupo y le evitaba el problema de lidiar contra los no muertos.

En cuanto a Le Fay, el caso era que ella podía ser distraída para algunas cosas de importancia bastante relevante. Ella era bastante obsesa en lo que refería a magia, pasando de largo por ejemplo los riesgos implícitos que tiene la magia negra o olvidando por completo a los habitantes de una mazmorra si le dijeran que allí podía conseguir libros de hechizos. Sin embargo, no era algo del todo malo. Dicho interés por la magia podía ser explotado, pues no venía de simple curiosidad, sino por deseo de comprenderla. Hasta el momento, Weiss no había conocido a una maga más hábil que Le Fay y definitivamente quería mantenerla en su equipo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

La cazadora de capa roja frente suyo daba a Weiss la misma sensación que sus otras compañeras le habían dado. Una de una oportunidad que no podía perder. Daba la impresión que ella ocasionaría algunas complicaciones en el futuro, pero la Schnee tenía presente que el camino al éxito estaba pavimentado con muchos baches que debían ser superados si se quería llegar al final.

-Bien. Te diré que son valiosas y por esa razón estoy dispuesta a ofrecerte un 8% de los tesoros que encontremos en el lugar al que queremos ir-explico la Schnee, dejando salir un poco de honestidad para mantener su apariencia de buena persona con su próxima lacaya y sus compañeras.

-Pero aun no me han dicho que es lo que quieren.

-Necesitamos otro miembro para una expedición que queremos hacer a un túmulo oculto en estas montañas.

-¿Túmulo? ¿Quieres decir esas mazmorras nórdicas?

-Precisamente. Necesitamos alguien para nuestra vanguardia y tú con esas estadísticas pareces ser la adecuada.

-¿Q-quieres que esté en su equipo?-dijo la pelinegra con una evidente sobresaltación.

-De momento considéralo un reclutamiento temporal, pero dependiendo de qué tan bien veamos que te desenvuelvas, puede que hagamos una oferta mejor.

-N-no lo sé. Nunca he trabajo en equipo.

-En ese caso hagamos las cosas fáciles para ti. Si te preocupa que te estorbemos o que no estorbes, simplemente mantengamos una distancia entre nosotros. El túmulo al que iremos estará lleno de Draugrs, así que no hay que poner miramientos a cómo serán eliminados. Asumiendo que trabajas mejor contra numerosos enemigos, podrías asumir el frente.

-Los Draugrs son esos Zombi nórdicos, ¿no?

-Esa es la denominación corriente, pero es correcto-comento Le Fay. –Los Draugrs son criaturas creadas a partir de los cuerpos de antiguos guerreros nórdicos que en su mayoría fueron castigados con la vida eterna por aberrantes actos en contra de los demás y por la furia misma de los dioses.

-¿Ósea que antes eran humanos?

-Barbaros sedientos de sangre y violencia, pero si, eran humanos-añadió Weiss.

-Sin embargo la maldición que poseen y los altos niveles de Niebla a los que han sido expuestos hacen que sean considerados no otra cosa que monstruos. No hay registros de algún Draugrs amistosos o ajeno a la violencia, así que no hay compromisos morales al momento de matarles.

-Hmmm-dijo la pelinegra revisando un pequeño cuaderno rojo que saco de Códec. –Urgh. Ahora recuerdo que cazar Draugrs es uno de los objetivos que tengo, pero…..realmente no me siento lista para ese paso.

-Te aseguro que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tendrás para cazarlos. El túmulo al que vamos esta sellado, así que el número de Draugrs será mayor al normal. Si decides esperar, tendrás que conformarte con los otros túmulos y hacer por lo menos 5 de ellos para alcanzar esos estándares de matanza que aparentemente tienes para cazar monstruos.

-Suena como si pudiera ahorrar algo de tiempo-dijo la ojiplateada mostrando pensativa, para entonces hacer como si hubiera oído algo y dirigir su mirada hacia el techo. Weiss y Jeanne también movieron sus miradas, mas no encontraron nada significante, solo no dijeron nada porque la pelinegra añadió otra pregunta. –Esto…. ¿de casualidad ese túmulo al que quieren ir tendrá Sacerdotes Dragón?

-Esperamos que los cielos sean gentiles y no nos hagan enfrentarnos a esas cosas-comento Weiss, para toparse con la negativa expresión de la Pendragón de su equipo. –De acuerdo, puede que haya un 20-la rubia corrigió a la Schnee e hizo un gesto para subiera ese número. -Un 40% de que…. –Le Fay le negó con la cabeza. -¿60?-Le Fay miro a su líder con lastima y se mordió los labios, por lo que esta suspiro con derrota. –De acuerdo. Hay una enorme posibilidad de que nos topemos con uno-dijo la peliblanca tratando de mostrar algo de decisión en sus palabras, mas la maga del grupo hizo señas sutilmente para indicar que el numero podía duplicarse o triplicarse.

-En ese caso creo que aceptare su propuesta-dijo la pelinegra sin deliberarlo mucho.

-¿Te interesa el reto?

-Si de hecho. Realmente me es mas practico pelear contra monstruos tipo jefe, pero como has comentado, realmente se me da mejor el control de varios enemigos a la vez.

-Entonces tenemos un trato.

-E-eso creo.

-Bien. En ese caso déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Weiss Schenee y soy la líder de este equipo.

-Jeanne Arc-dijo la rubia de armadura.

-Le Fay Pendragon-dijo la maga.

-Ruby Rose. Un placer conocerles.

.

* * *

Y con esto le dejo una nueva adición para la serie DxD Fantasy, siendo en esta ocasión Ruby la protagonista de la historia. No es aparente en este capítulo, pero diré que ella tiene una habilidad acorde a la visualización que tengo de la serie. Es decir, incluyo elementos Gamer, pero lo hago parecer relativamente normales.

Haciendo valer que esto es un crossover con DxD, la serie tendrá bastantes elementos subidos de tono. El harem de Ruby inicia con Weiss, Le Fay y Jeanne, y sigue pero no se limita con el resto del equipo RWBY. Advierto que esto implica que en el futuro voy a hacer Futa a Ruby. No es una condición permanente, sino algo que explota las habilidades de que ella tiene. Lo advierto de una, así que una vez que lleguen los momentos sexy, no me digan que no lo esperaban. Siéntanse libres de abandonar si no es de su gusto.

Como dato adicional aclaro de una que Jeanne es hermana de Jaune y no una versión Fem de este. Ya hay una imagen que nos da una idea de que como son cada una de las chicas de la familia Arc, pero eso no evita que sea acorde darle un papel como ese a la portadora del Sword Smith.

En el siguiente capítulo podrán entender a que se refiere el titulo de la historia, pero dado que Ruby es la protagonista, no creo que haya que forzarlo mucho. Solo diré adicionalmente que Jin no es quien acompaña a la Rose.


End file.
